The vast majority of polymeric materials are based on the extraction and processing of fossil fuels, a limited resource, and potentially resulting in accumulation of non-degradable materials in the environment. Recently, the USDA proposed that all toners/inks have a biocontent (or sustainable content) of at least 20%. Bio-derived resins are being developed but integration of such reagents into toner and ink remains to be resolved. (The terms, “bio-derived resin,” “bio-based resin,” and, “sustainable resin,” and grammatic forms thereof are used interchangeably herein and are meant to indicate that the resin or polyester resin is derived from or is obtained from materials or reagents that are obtained through natural sources, and is readily biodegradable, in contrast to materials or monomers obtained from petrochemicals or petroleum-based sources.)
Preparation of a sustainable EA toner made in a continuous or semicontinuous process with lower melt properties, higher toner surface carbon-to-oxygen (C/O) ratio and/or lower crystalline polyester resin (CPE) levels would be beneficial.
Those goals were attained in a continuous coalescence process for making toner using bio-based toner reagents.